infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Lost and Found
"Lost and Found" is the 4th story mission in Infamous 2. Synopsis Messenger Pigeons Kuo calls Cole to let him know that she had spotted one of Wolfe's messenger pigeons flying around the New Marais Clock Tower and asks him to check it out. Cole agrees, but asks why. Kuo informs him that Wolfe used the pigeons to send her messages whilst she was still with the NSA, and that after the blast in Wolfe's lab, the birds escaped. Cole climbs to the top of the clock tower and after knocking the first pigeon out of the air, he receives a call from Zeke saying: ''"Hey hey, man, you climbed all the way up there, you might as well come down with style!," ''prompting Cole to Thunder Drop to the street below. Finding the pigeon, Cole detaches the thumb drive, plugs it into his phone and listens to the first recording. Blast Shards After listening to Wolfe's recording, Kuo mentions that she also spotted some rayacite fragments near the tower, after explaining that he called them "Blast Shards," Cole goes on to find three in the area, and increases his energy storage. While searching New Marais for more Blast Shards, Cole asks Kuo about the contact she had up in Empire City mentioned in Wolfe's message. She replies that the contact was someone Cole knew, John White. Both Kuo and him were perfect for infiltrating the First Sons, as they both carried the Conduit gene. Cole replies how "the world's taken a turn for the strange" after Kuo makes a comment about both Cole and the Beast. Walkthrough All you need to do here is climb to the top of the New Marais Clock Tower to reach the carrier pigeon. Upon reaching, Kuo will tell you to stun it instead of killing it. However, either way is fine. Once you knock the bird down, Zeke will tell you to initiate a Thunder Drop. However, you do not need to do this, especially when playing on Good Karma, as many civilians on the ground can get injured. Instead, you can just fly your way down to the ground. After that, walk up to the pigeon marked by the red flash and press R1 to grab the thumb drive. After that, you must collect three Blast Shards around town; then the mission is complete. Trivia * ﻿Kuo refers the Blast Shards to as "Rayacite," which confuses Cole. This is the only part of the game in which they're referred to as such, later in the game even Kuo refers to them as Blast Shards, possibly for Cole's sake. * If Cole shoots the pigeon before climbing high enough to trigger Kuo's line, she will never tell Cole to stun it, not kill it. * Even though Kuo tells Cole to stun the pigeon, killing it with a Bolt will not result in failure, nor Evil karma. Gallery Lost and found 2.jpg|New Marais Clock Tower. lost and found 4.jpg|Heading towards the tower. lost and found 3.jpg|Targeting the Messenger Pigeon. Lost and found 1.jpg|Collecting the first Blast Shard. My Great Capture Screenshot 2015-01-06 23-13-48.png|Starting the mission. Video Category:Story missions in Infamous 2